My little pony: la patrulla del tiempo y el pony de cristal
by eljefe2000
Summary: Continuación del opuesto de Discord. Un demonio se acerca y las barreras entre universos comienzan a fallar, será tarea de Speed y un curioso equipo salvar el multiverso, pero antes, deberá despedirse de Twilight y el resto de equestria, sin saber si algun dia volvera a ver a sus amigas... es momento de que se una a la tarea de sus ancestros, proteger Equestria de los terrores que
1. Prologo

Ponys y Yeguas por toda Equestria una leyenda deben de oír, cuando el pony de la marca perdida una cruz invertida cargue como maldición y sus alas metálicas hagan eco por todo el mundo el día del juicio habrá llegado, aquel que porte la marca perdida, puede traer caos o paz, pero cuando en demonio se convierte, nadie se salvara de sus pecados... El se está acercando y la leyenda pronto se cumplirá, Habrá paz o el demonio consumirá toda Equestria...

En un pasillo con múltiples puertas en ambos lados podía verse a un montón de ponys vestidos con trajes blancos y cascos negros, en sus ojos podían verse visores de color amarillo, estos parecían hacer guardia, justo antes de que una de la puertas volara en pedazos alertando a todo el lugar.

-Gran salida Night- aquella voz burlona sonó por todo el pasillo, ya que provenía de la mochilla de aquel pony que había salido por la puerta destrozada-

-Cierra el hocico maldito TD- el pony que antes había salido por la puerta huía de aquellos ponis que cuidaban el lugar- Dame una salida señora- parecía comunicarse con alguien mas que no estaba en el lugar-

El pony tenía el cuero azul marino, crin de un color carmesí, sus ojos rojos combinaban bien con ella, un sombrero vaquero de color morado adornaba su cabeza, un par de alas metálicas estaban replegadas a sus costados, un collar de oro adornaba su cuello, dicho collar portaba una cruz egipcia, su cutiemark de una cruz oscura invertida era adornada con una E de color rojo muy similar a la de Speed.

-No dejen que el demonio escape, si pisa suelo Equestre estamos en problemas- el gran pony terrestre y tosco que parecía ser el líder se veía preocupado-

-Adiós soquetes- Night logró subirse a una nave de escape que lo sacó de aquella nave espacial directamente a la tierra-

-Genial, estamos acabados- un pequeño potro de color amarillo, de melena rojiza y playera azul se veía preocupado-

-No necesariamente- el líder se dirigió a la sala de control seguido del potro- donde fue a parar?- el metálico dragón que manejaba la nave veía los monitores-

-Equestria No.3069, durante la época de las cuatro princesas alicorn- el enorme dragón mostró las imágenes de las princesas- Parece que un universwalker habita en esta línea de tiempo-

-Quien?- el líder pudo ver la imagen de un Speed Blue, centrando su atención en su marca de Belleza- Perfecto, un jefe, con lo mucho que odio a esos idiotas- el líder no se sentía cómodo con Speed-

-La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna fundaron Equestria, y Twilight es conocida por ser la princesa de la amistad, Cadence es la princesa de los ponis de cristal, las cuatro son importantes para la historia de este universo, pero Speed es necesario para lograr la supervivencia- el pequeño potro apareció con un libro donde salia la historia escrita-

-Genial, no puedo golpear al idiota- el líder parecía molesto- Nuestro contacto en esta línea del tiempo quién es?- el dragón robótico rápidamente localizó a un pony de color blanco y melena café, con un corazón atravesado por una flecha como cutiemark-

-Thunder Love, el mentor de Speed, alguna vez fue un gran guerrero de equestria, durante la época de Starlwhirl el barbado- el pequeño potro también había encontrado esa información-

-Me lleva la... es el idiota de la aldea esa que rompe las reglas- el líder ya había tratado antes con Thunder Love- se cree que por haber escrito parte de las reglas puede romperlas- el líder no tenía más remedio que tragarse su ira- dile al tarado que es un código 265- el dragón obedeció mientras el líder suspiraba-

-Un código 265?- el potro no entendía a que se refiere su líder-

-Significa inestabilidad en el multiverso, si ese demonio cayó aquí, significa que este "Jefe" es el que buscábamos, pudiendo ser un hunter, algo más listo, me dan un remedo de héroe- el líder rio un poco, al parecer los jefes terminaban siendo siempre el centro de atención- el debe restaurar las líneas donde sus hermanos metieron las narices y fallaron, como consecuencia, dichos mundos están muertos o completamente dominados por el caos y el mal, los jefes solo traen caos y destrucción... si me preguntas, deberían ser eliminados, solo así viviremos felices en este trabajo-el líder se fue del lugar dejando al potro bastante confuso-

-Los Jefes?- el potro seguía pensando en esa palabra-

-Speed blue, asi lo llaman en este mundo, son una raza bélica diseñada para acabar con amenazas mucho más poderosas que ellos, él solo está molesto por que fue amigo de un jefe- el dragón seguía redactando el mensaje mientras el potro lo escuchaba-

-Y que paso?- el potro no esperaba esa respuesta-

-Fue asesinado al protegerlo, por uno de su misma especie, un jefe- Sin más el dragón robótico envió el mensaje, saliendo del cuarto dejó al potro solo con sus pensamientos-

Mientras tanto en la tierra Ecuestre.

-Hay que encontrarlo, si lo encuentro antes que el tal vez pueda salvarlo- El demonio que antes escapaba de los ponys se encontraba buscando a alguien- para eso estoy aquí, el reino de cristal- procuraba no abrir mucho la boca para no mostrar sus dientes puntiagudos-

Aldea a las afueras de Equestria.

-Imposible- Thunder leía el mensaje- perdoname Speed, crei que teniamos mas tiempo, creo que tu tiempo con la princesa se ha acabado- los ojos melancólicos contrastaba con su sonrisa que parecía melancólica- perdoname hijo- sin más se dirigió a donde estaban el resto de los maestros de Speed- Necesito a ambos aquí, es hora de que afronten su destino- sin más el mensajero que estaba con ellos salió con rumbo a ponyville-

Muy pronto las cosas se pondrían mal para el pony de la velocidad.


	2. La cristalización primera parte

Speed y sus amigas discutían sobre la cristalización, sin saber como iba a ser, sin embargo, Speed, no se sentía para nada bien.

-Entre si son peras o manzanas voy a buscar a Twilight- Speed estaba bastante cansado por todo lo que había sucedido últimamente- Hola Starlight- Speed saludo a la pony que entraba a la sala del mapa mientras el salia-

Speed fue a ver a Twilight que arreglaba las lecciones de amistad de Starlight

-No puedo seguir ocultándole a las chicas que no duermo por las pesadillas y ahora sucede esto- Speed le mostró a Twilight como su trueno aparecía y desaparecía, su E ahora era de color Rojo-

-Investigue la mitad del libro, no hay nada acerca del cambio de color o la perdida de tu marca- Twilight veía el libro que Speed trajo consigo-

-Que hay de la otra mitad?- Speed estaba confundido, ¿Por que no reviso el libro completo?-

-Esta escrito en un idioma muerto, la princesa Celestia dijo que lo iba a traducir pero...- Twilight estaba nerviosa- estas seguro de que podrás viajar en ese estado?- Speed comprendía la preocupación de su amiga, pero ir al reino de cristal era importante para Twilight, por eso no quería defraudarla-

-Estaré bien, me preocupa que las chicas descubran que algo anda mal con mi CutieMark- Speed suspiro sonoramente preocupando a Twilight-

-No quiero interrumpir pero...- Starlight no había escuchado la conversación, pero se veía grave-

-Descuida Starlight, ya me iba- Speed salio del cuarto un poco mareado, su CutieMark le drenaba la energía con sus cambios drásticos-

-Como señor del caos, tu sufrimiento es hilarante- Discord había aparecido como un colgante en el cuello de Speed, justo antes de materializar se frente a él- Pero tu perdida de energía causa fuertes anomalías mágicas- Discord veía al pony algo molesto- Bueno, debo irme, suerte con tu problema, las mentiras son malas para la amistad y esas cosas- Sin mas, se fue dejando molesto a Speed-

-Odio cuando tiene razón, estúpido Discord- Speed estaba bastante irritado, el derroche de energía lo molestaba y entre mas molesto estaba, mas inestable se volvía su CutieMark-

-Estas bien?- Starlight se había topado con Speed, que había cambiado a una actitud mas tranquila al ver a la pony- no te vez nada bien- Starlight vio al pony que suspiro derrotado-

-Tranquila Starlight, no me a pasado nada- Speed no conocía muy bien a la nueva alumna, pero no veía maldad en ella, por eso trataba de hacer amistad con ella, justo como se lo pidió Twilight- a ti te pasa algo?- Speed vio a Starlight con cara de nervios-

-Twilight quiere que me reúna con Sunburst, y la verdad no estoy lista para eso- Speed pudo notar la preocupación en Starlight- Lecciones de amistad- Speed trataba de pensar como animarla-

-Yo nunca tuve lecciones de amistad, pero, por que no querrías ver a tu viejo amigo?- Speed y Starlight comenzaron a caminar por el castillo-

-No estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hice- Starlight reía nerviosa mientras el velocista pensaba-

-No creo que a Sunburst le importe- Speed no sabia mucho del pasado de Starlight, pero estaba consciente de lo que había hecho contra sus amigas y la aldea en la que la conocieron- Agua que nos has de beber, deja la para el vecino- Starlight estaba confundida- no iba así, lo que quiero decir es que dejes el pasado atras- Speed reía nervioso-

-Es fácil decirlo- Starlight respondió algo nerviosa-

-Si tanto te preocupa, deberías decirle a Twilight, seguro te escucha- Speed trataba de ayudar a su compañera, pero se veía cansado-

-Es curioso, fue lo mismo que me dijo Spike- Starlight veía lo iguales que eran, parecían influenciar se mutuamente-

-Es un pequeño sabio- Speed río un poco-

-Por cierto, Twilight dice que iremos al reino de cristal- Starlight recordó que debía decírselo a Speed-

-Eso me temía- Speed río un poco cansado antes de irse a preparar-

Al tiempo, Speed ya estaba en el tren con sus amigas rumbo al reino de cristal, sin embargo el se mantenía fuera de la conversación general.

-Si no te sientes bien debiste decírselo a Twilight- Spike le susurro a Speed aquello para no alertar al resto de sus amigas-

-Estaré bien, hoy es un día especial para Twilight- Speed se veía realmente cansado, pero lo disimulaba bien-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, donde se separaron, ya que Spike había ido a ayudar a Starlight. Sin embargo, para Speed, el tiempo estaba transcurriendo muy lento, debido a que tenia dolores intensos de cabeza, su marca por su parte no había desaparecido de momento, pero la E seguía de un rojo muy intenso.

-Blue!- el grito de AppleJack devolvió al velocista al mundo real- ¿Que sucede últimamente contigo?- Speed se asusto por como grito AppleJack-

-Claro, por que estaría mal, quien dijo que me estoy quedando sin energía, jaja- Speed estaba muy nervioso y Twilight le hacia señas para que se callara- Lo siento, ando algo ocupado últimamente- Desvío la mirada al suelo y sus orejas se bajaron- iré a buscar a Starlight- Speed decidió irse-

-Si nos necesitas estaremos aquí en el castillo cariño- Rarity estaba algo preocupada por Speed, no lo veía nada bien-

-Claro, nos vemos chicas- Speed se fue con paso lento a fuera del castillo sin un rumbo especifico en la ciudad-

-Speed- el velocista volteo asustado al escuchar su nombre- no importa cuantas veces reencarnes, siempre seras un pony miedoso- una chica veía a Speed bastante divertida-

-Quien eres tu?- Speed pudo pronunciar correctamente esa frase, aunque lo cierto era que esa pony era muy bella-

-Tengo muchos nombre, pero para ti, mi nombre es Tropical Fever- la yegua reía al ver a ese Speed joven frente a ella-

-Como sabes mi nombre?- Speed ya antes había conocido personajes pintorescos que conocían a sus antepasados, como las sirenas o las princesas-

-Tuve el placer de conocer de cerca a un antepasado tuyo, muy parecido a ti, solo que tenía un cuerno- Speed seguía viéndola sin bajar la guardia a una posible traición-

-Pensé que todos mis ancestros eran terrestres- Speed comento eso mientras comenzaba a sentir que algo no estaba bien-

-La gran mayoría y también muy estúpidos, como tú- Speed estuvo a punto de atacarla- que pierdes el tiempo conmigo cuando Twilight te necesita más- la chica se fue mientras Speed volteaba al castillo- hasta luego querido- speed ya no pudo verla tras esa frase-

Speed trato de correr al castillo, pero su velocidad no respondía así que se limito a moverse tan rápido como su fuerza pony se lo permitía.

-Twilight- Speed pudo ver el corazón de cristal roto- así que era verdad, aquella yegua no mentia- Twilight veia al preocupado Speed que se veía aun mas cansado que de costumbre-

-De que yegua hablas?- Twilight vio a Speed que parecía anémico-

-No importa, que va a suceder con el reino de cristal ahora?- se encontraba muy débil, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil-

-Sin el corazón de cristal, estamos apunto de ser sepultados por una tormenta de nieve- Twilight le mostró a Speed la enorme nube negra de tormenta que se acercaba-

-Esto no pinta nada bien- Speed se puso bastante nervioso, nieve, era lo ultimo que le faltaba-

Continuara 


	3. La cristalización segunda parte

Speed se había perdido en la tormenta de nieve que se acercaba, aunque en otras circunstancias no habría importado que su nervio lo traicionara, Twilight necesitaba que se concentrara

-Speed, vuelve con nosotros- el grito de Twilight volvió a devolver a Speed, el cual trataba de reaccionar-

-Twilight! ¿alguna idea? - Speed se veía nervioso, pero aun así se esforzaba por mantener la calma-

-AppleJack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy van a mandar a todos a casa, las princesas están tratando de mantener a raya la tormenta y el resto vamos a revisar la biblioteca para ver si podemos encontrar algo que repare el corazón de cristal- Speed estaba algo mareado, nada estaba saliendo bien-

-Bien, voy contigo- Speed siguió a su maestra a la biblioteca bastante aturdido, aquella yegua decía la verdad-

Aunque Speed estaba tratando de buscar una solución en aquella basta biblioteca, la persecución de la bebé alicornio lo distraía mucho, eso se sumaba a su energía que disminuía, algo que no pasó desapercibido.

-No te vez nada bien Speed, seguro que estas bien querido? - Rarity veía a Speed, quien se veía verde por el mareo-

Sin responder nada, salio corriendo para buscar donde vomitar, sin embargo, al ver que no había donde, se vio obligado a tragarse el vómito. Sin poder evitarlo, Spedd se desmayó ahí mismo.

-Donde estoy? - Speed despertó en una especie de pueblo, muy parecido a Ponyville, pero no era Ponyville, de eso estaba seguro-

\- ¿A qué te recuerda?- un pony encapuchado se para a su lado, su cuerno podía verse asomado de la túnica, era de un color rosa pálido y su voz era ronca y áspera, aunque le parecía familiar a Speed-

-Parece Ponyville, pero...- Speed veía aquellos edificios viejos y descuidados se parecían mucho, pero no lo era-

\- Ponyville... interesante, así que... así es como se ve tu Nevermore- Aquel otro pony camino a junto a Speed por lo que parecía un pueblo infinito-

-¿Nevermore?- Speed desconocía que pudiera ser ese extraño pueblo-

-Perdona, es tu mente Speed, también llamamos a esta zona Mundo Interno- El extraño unicornio sonrió mientras llegaban al centro del pueblo una enorme fuente que poseía su CutieMark de adorno-

-Entonces eres parte de mi mente o algo así? - Speed trataba de asimilar la situación, pero sin duda no sabía quién era ese pony o porque estaba en su mente-

-Digamos que soy un viejo amigo tuyo- el pony se escuchó nostálgico, como si su voz se fuera a quebrar-

-Estoy harto de los viejos amigos, primero esa yegua, Tropical Fever y luego tú con tus locuras- Speed noto como el pony se tensó- que sabes de ella? - un gran suspiro se pudo oír del pony frente a el-

-Tropical Fever, Fivi, si se te hace más cómodo, fue una poderosa aliada de tus ancestro, su talento era impresionante y por su puesto estuvo del lado de uno de tus ancestros cuando Star Swirl el barbado lo acuso de traición- el pony suspiro antes de sentarse- sin embargo, al final tu ancestro se sacrificó para salvar al reino de Equestria, esa E en tu flanco, es más que solo una CutieMark es el recordatorio del sacrificio de tu ancestro, el recordatorio de que estas condenado a seguir sus pasos, pero- el pony se cayó un momento- ¿Tu estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte cuando llegue el momento? ¿Aun si eso significa no volver a ver a tus amigas? - el pony pareció tener un dolor- Creo que es hora de despedirnos, la pequeña parte de mi alma que guarde en ti se está debilitando, es probable que no podamos volver a comunicarnos, aun así, estaré apoyándote sin importar la decisión que tomes- sin más se desvaneció, dejando a Speed pensando-

-Veo que funciono- Speed volteo al oír una voz muy similar a la suya, pero más tranquila y dulce- hola mi nombre es Loving Spring- aquel pony idéntico a él le sonreía, tenía un llamativo color violeta como sus ojos y su crin era castaña como la de Speed-

-Como no resolvamos esto nosotros también haremos Caput- otra voz se hizo presente, esta vez provenía de un pony que podía hacerse pasar por Speed, pero vestía con una elegante corbata, traje y y hablaba con un acento francés- mi nombre es Purple Shiny, aunque igual no sera la primera vez que desaparezco- se oía bastante depresivo-

-Cierra el hocico, el trabajo de pesimista ya lo tiene Sad Storm- un pony igual a los otros apareció, este era de un negro muy oscuro, sus ojos eran como la sangre y su crin castaña lo hacían ver imponente, tras él había otro que era de color gris como sus ojos, este último parecía oculto de Speed- Soy Evil Soul y la lapa detrás de mí es Sad Storm, siempre es muy tímido, pero ya nos conocíamos, no es así? - Speed reconoció al fin a estos dos, hablo con ellos aquel día en que decidió confiar en otros-

-Claro, los recuerdo- Speed trato de sonreír, pero podía ver que ellos se veían en un aspecto tan deplorable como el mismo pueblo, incluso el elegante traje de Purple se veía desgastado y roto-

-Les dije que no nos olvidaría- un imponente pony de color dorado y melena blanca apareció seguido de un alegre pony de color rosa que le recordaba a Pinkie Pie, tenía la misma cara de querer hacer una fiesta en cualquier momento- Soy Golden y este amigo detrás de mí es Golden Summer- el pony rosa invadio mucho el espacio personal de Speed, algo que lo incomodo bastante-

-Seres buenos amigos, es muy solitaria tu cabeza últimamente- fue lo único que dijo antes de ser jalado por la cola para atrás, gracias a Golden-

-Parece que somos todos los que quedamos- Un pony amarillo apareció junto a uno naranja y uno verde-

-Que hay de...- Purple se oía preocupado, sin embargo la cara de negación del amarillo lo deprimió bastante-

-Que esta pasando aquí?- Speed al fin abrió la boca llamando la atención de los presentes- algún pony podría explicármelo?- al fin el amarillo aclaro su garganta-

-Primero deja que nos presentemos, yo soy Eternal Fire- el amarillo se presento cortes mente ante Speed, quien, al ver lo mejor, noto que usaba gafas- el naranja serio que esta a mi lado Vital Reflection- el segundo pony que presento no mostraba nada extraordinario, solo que no parecía prestar atención a nada- y el verde que parece excitado es Brave Heart- el pony verde portaba una capa de un color negro muy oscuro, pero no cubría su rostro como el de aquel unicornio, también portaba una espada en un cinturón de cuero- somos representaciones tuyas, como todo pony, tu tienes esas vocecitas que te guían- Speed entendía lo que querían decir-

-Ustedes son los iner- Todos asintieron a lo que había dicho Speed- ¿Que le esta pasando a mi mente? ¿Que me esta pasando?- el amarillo suspiro un poco antes de acomodarse las gafas-

-Alguien esta drenando tu energía, Zalgo es el nombre que nos viene a la mente, pero...- su cara hizo una mueca inusual que Speed reconocía en el mismo-

-Zalgo no puede drenar tanta energía en tan poco tiempo, alguien mas debe de estarlo ayudando- La voz molesta de Evil SOul se escucho logrando asustar al pobre Sad Storm-

-Alguien mas... ¿Quien puede ser mas poderoso que un demonio?- Speed buscaba respuestas pero todos parecían pensar-

-Cross- Golden hablo mientras los veía- No hay que subestimar a los doctores dementes, Crazy y Darkness son una amenaza- La voz del amarillo tambien se hizo presente- Alguien recuerda a los Robots? por que yo recuerdo como casi eliminan al ancestro de Speed- el de traje fue el que hablo esta vez- Creen que Metal este cerca?- el verde hablo con curiosidad-

-Scarface- la pequeña voz de Sad Storm hizo callar al resto- Scarface... el podría drenar toda esa energía, y ya antes un ancestro de Speed fue vencido por el- Todos quedaron pensando-

-Pero la ultima vez fue ayudado y todos sus aliados están encerrados- El naranja al fin hablo mientras el amarillo pensaba-

-Eso no es del todo cierto- Speed hablo recordando un viejo cuento que leyó en su libro una vez-

-Speed tiene razón, no sabemos donde esta Meca, Metal o si el mismísimo Cross sigue vivo, por lo que sabemos, podría haber liberado mas villanos- el amarillo parecia pensarlo detenidamente-

-Si están juntos, no creen que hayan encontrado las dimensiones del caos y de ahí estén sacando toda esa energía negativa que esta matando a Speed?- Evil razono mientras el resto hilaba todo-

-Por mil cascos, Nightmare- fue lo único que dijo Golden mientras veía al resto- saquemos a Speed de aquí- Speed trato de decir algo pero de repente todo se nublo-

-Speed- una voz lo estaba despertando, una voz conocida-

-Twilight?- Speed vio a su maestra que lo observaba junto al resto bastante preocupada-

-¿Que me paso?-Rarity fue la primera que parecía querer explicarlo-

-Bueno querido, corrías como loco de un lado a otro y te desmayaste cuando Pinkie Pie atrapo a la bebe, y una cosa llego a otra- Rairty se veía un poco nerviosa-

-Un rayo mágico casi te hace un hoyo en el estomago- Starlight Glimmer veía al pony que abrió los ojos como plato al oír eso-

-Por suerte no fue así- Twilight sonrió a Speed antes de ver el libro- no puedo decir lo mismo del hechizo restaurador de reliquias- Speed volteo a ver el libro y luego noto que no quedaba casi tiempo-

-Yo haré todo lo que pueda, pero necesito que evacuen- las palabras de Cadence le hicieron recordar al unicornio encapuchado-

-No hay que alarmar a los habitantes del reino de Cristal- Speed suspiro mientras veía a las princesas-

-La tormenta no es suficientemente alarmante para ti- Spike se escuchaba preocupado mientras Speed trataba de no demostrar temor-

-Si corro alrededor del imperio de cristal, la velocidad crearía un viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar las nubes de tormenta el tiempo suficiente- Speed trataba de calcular la velocidad, pero sabia que si no alcanzaba una velocidad superior al Mach 5 desde el principio no podría soportar las bajas temperaturas, incluso salir del castillo sin la velocidad suficiente podría matar al velocista con la temperatura que había, seria mortal para el tratar de salir, incluso evacuar, no tenia otra opción mas que intentarlo-

-También congelaría tu cuerpo, es un riesgo innecesario- Shining Armor trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Speed-

-Debo hacerlo, no tengo opción- Los ojos asustados de Speed se toparon con los de Twilight, podía engañar a cualquiera, menos Twilight, ella podía ver cuanto miedo tenia de hacerlo, por eso solo suspiro-

-Ten cuidado y regresa a salvo- Speed afirmo con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo a la mayor velocidad que la energía drenada le permitía-

El plan de Speed daba resultado, apenas unos cuantos segundos la tormenta comenzaba a disiparse del reino de cristal, pero el velocista estaba forzando su cuerpo a correr, las ráfagas de nieve lo lastimaban, en cualquier momento caería y su corazón se detendría, era algo que no podía permitir.

-Puedo ayudarte Speed, pero si has leído el libro... ya sabes que requiero un sacrificio de tu parte- la voz de Golden sonó en su cabeza mientras el tiempo se detenía, los googles era lo único que hasta ese momento le había mantenido la vista libre de nieve-

-No tengo opción, 40% de energía, es todo lo que necesito para activar la máxima velocidad- Speed podía ver a Golden en su cabeza, mientras Golden parecía recordar algo-

-Te daré el 50% de energía, pero te atendrás a las consecuencias- tras esa frase, el tiempo volvió a fluir y Speed comenzó a correr mas rápido, la nieve se evaporaba al chocar con el, una enorme barrera eléctrica se había formado alrededor del reino de cristal-

Speed corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que noto que la tormenta cesaba, en ese momento se detuvo y sintió como volvía perder gran parte de su energía, Golden lo había abandonado. sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al castillo, para ver con sus propios ojos como todo era de cristal, incluso el era de cristal, algo increíble...

-Lo lograron- Speed había aparecido para felicitar a Twilight-

-Speed, que bueno que estas bien- Twilight se alegraba de que el velocista no había caído congelado-

-Manzanas agrias, Blue, tu ojo derecho se volvió azul- en ese momento las chicas notaron los ojos bicolor del pony azul-

-No tiene importancia- Speed sabia que Twilight estaba enojada, pues sabia el significado del cambio de color en su ojo-

Ambos no se hablaron el resto de la visita, ni siquiera cuando los padres de esta aparecieron para ver a la bebe, simplemente estuvieron en silencio hasta que abordaron de nuevo el tren.

-Lo hiciste, sacrificaste algo para mantener el reino de cristal en orden- Twilight no lo veía a los ojos, pero tampoco Speed lo intento-

-No podía quedarme sentado si podía hacer algo, ademas, aun me quedan oportunidades- Speed suspiro, esperaba que el día que tuviera su ultima oportunidad, nunca llegara-

-Tu vida no me parece un precio necesario- Twilight al fin lo vio justo antes de dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos-

-A mi tampoco- Speed susurro eso un poco decaído-

Para Speed fue una eternidad lo que tardaron en llegar a Ponyville, sin embargo, fue mas largo el silencio sepulcral con el que caminaron al castillo.

-Twilight, no tenia opción- Speed soltó eso cuando estuvieron solos en la sala del mapa-

-Lo se, solo me gustaría que discutieras esas decisiones conmigo antes de hacer algo tan arriesgado- la princesa de la amistad se escuchaba preocupada-

-Twilight yo...- antes de que pudiera decir algo Speed, fue interrumpido por los pequeños pasos apurados de Spike-Ambos voltearon a ver al cansado dragoncito que jadeaba-

-Carta urgente, de la princesa Celestia... para Speed- sin mas se cayo al suelo de cansancio-

Speed comenzó a leer la carta mientras su mirada se ensombrecía, Twilight simplemente esperaba preocupada por saber el contenido de la misma.

-Thunder Love quiere que vuelva al pueblo, no puedo quedarme mas en Ponyville- las palabras de Speed cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre ambos-

-Cuando te vas?- fue lo único que Twilight pudo articular de la impresión-

-Mañana a primera hora, si no me voy enviara a alguien por mi- Speed se veía algo decaído, algo que Twilight entendía, y aunque Spike quería objetar... no encontraba las palabras-

Este era el adiós de Speed, aunque tal vez no para siempre... Continuara.


End file.
